Lover from hell
by Jax Akira Lim
Summary: It was a loop over and over, but finally after 500 years of waiting they finally got it right, but things get out of hand, what will happen then? Warning: late updates and language, possibly lemon in later chapters but some serious confusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Lover from hell**

It's been awhile since I bothered this but something's caught my eye. I'll improve it and continue also, I might not update right away because I'm working on another fic too. Enjoy

* * *

_"are you afraid of me?" the man cloaked in blood reached out towards a younger man who teared up from the sight "im not afriad of what you are, im afraid of what you aren't" as a single tear fell from the beautiful emerald eyes the man smiled and nodded before shutting his eyes "don't cry...Eren" and in that moment, he knew it wasn't the end and that they would meet again someday, in another setting as well...but he knew it wasn't going to be easy after all that man was not just his lover, but his lover from hell._

**1845 March 8**

"Eren! Would you kindly stock those crates on the back of the damn wagon? Those idiots took their break early" an elderly man pointed the boy to a bunch of unresolved business which meant more work and more pay for him also, "yes sir! Right away!" grabbing the heavy boxes 2 by 2 he got it done in no time but failed to notice all the young ravishing ladies watching his every move especially young dutchess Mikasa Ackerman who was his long time best friend but he didnt miss the stranger and his captivating eyes, just who was this person? And why did his eyes seem so familiar? Eren thought to himself spacing off into a distant time long long ago whe- "silly boy just find a young lass and marry the woman if you keep dosing off looking at em!" Old man pixis patted his back laughing at Eren's embarrassed look "t-thats not it!" feeling frustrated he decided to take some time off to fetch them lunch from the local deli which was owned by a freaky lady named Hanji Zoe, she sure was a odd one but still fit into the crowd of people unlike him, she was the town butcher in that case since she always would be seen chopping up titan meat stacks and hanging them up, for a good price too! She was outgoing which was obvious on how she laughed and talked with anyone she sees walking close by or in the store, "ahh Eren" clapping her hands grabbing a paper bag filled with all kinds of meat inside only for his request "usual as always!" Eren shook his head and smiled waving bye before heading out of the shop "come again soon!" she yelled before the door shut with a ding hitting the bell above.

meanwhile at a little house outside the outskirts of town, a single man sat outside enjoying the breeze and fragrence of spring until he was disturbed by sounds of a horses gallops and wagon wheels hitting the dusty road, "here again Erwin?" looking at a tall well groomed man who smiled his way "you do have great senses for a ordinary human Levi" raising a brow the raven haired man stood up and sighed "shut up about it, you know too much anyways be glad you're still breathing" Erwin laughed and pulled out a few bags and crates full of cherries "cruel as usual since we last seen each other" walking up to the shorter man Erwin looked seriously at his expressionless face "you know why I'm here as well Levi" rolling his eyes Levi opened the door to the house and stepped inside allowing the blonde to access to, "so you found him? Or you're close?" looking away from the light of the sun shinging In through cracks in the walls he crossed his arms "not yet but I have eyes who might have, Zoe gave me details but said she can't exactly show me unless I look, and I think this one is surely him...its the same description you gave me before I took the job" as Levi's eye widened he smirked "well what are we waiting for? Lets find the damned kid and bring him home."

* * *

Eren learned his head against the wall of a unfinished house before skidding his back as he slumped down onto the pavement road, "hey Jëager good job today here's your pay" handing the boy his money Pixis ruffled his hair "I'll finish up so run along now you're friend is waiting" glancing up Eren sighed "I'm not heading to the Ackerman party, I might go for a walk tonight it's nice out" Pixis wipped his hands before walking off to take care of packing up "goodnight boy, better go quickly too before that girl sends guards for ya" snickering to himself he decided to run back home for several things, it's not that he didn't like Mikasa or her family, he just hated that every chance they got alone together she'd make a move on him "Eren!" hearing a familiar voice he ran even faster "Eren! Where are you?" It was armin, his other best friend but mikasa's right hand lady. "Eren!" Finally getting to his house Eren slammed the door locking it, blowing out all the candles he hoped they'd pass by which they ended up doing. Letting out a deep sigh the boy felt his eyes heave, and in perfect grace he fell asleep as the moonlight shone on him.

* * *

**Well I finally got back to this and yea I'll make it longer. Don't expect much attention for it but hopefully I can make the first chapter better. In a few days or maybe today I'll upload chapter two because I'm working on it. Thanks for reading guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lover from the country side**

* * *

"I'm moving on, I'll promise change,

if you will let me in again, I swear today,

I'll be a better man, I'll be who I was then."

...

...

...

.

**Crown the empire**\- _lead me out of the dark_

so um I finally go to work on this and I won't fix the first chapter because I'm too lazy **heh heh** but thanks for reading that and I don't own Attack On Titan or the song by crown the empire. Thanks guys enjoy this late chapter_._

* * *

_Tying a red ribbon around his finger the shorter boy smiled "now you're mine" green eyes beamed with happiness "leevi!" Onyx eyes widened as the raven head boy blushed "only you E-eren..." Levi smiled as Eren picked at the ribbon "only you"_

...

Mikasa pulled up her scarf just enough to cover her slightly red nose "Armin...it's snowing" the blonde girl smiled turning her gaze to Eren who was already sticking out his tongue to taste one "it sure is"

After a while snow formed enough centimetres for Eren to make snowballs "hey jean!" He grinned wickedly as the boy turned to him "ha-" he was cut off by a white ball smashing his face. Eren burst into laughter "you asshole!" Jean yelled and stormed off frustrated.

"This snow is so pure just like him" In the shadows of the alleys Levi and Erwin watched Eren cheering up the town "my one and only..." The raven head sighed and looked up to his own blonde "lets go see Hanji". They both walked out of the alley heading through the crowds careful for Eren not to see them "damn shitty brat" Levi glanced at him before stepping into the shop.

* * *

Mikasa and Armin looked at Eren sadly knowing his smile was twinned between happiness and sadness. It was the day Eren lost both parents, but deep within Eren thought about it too. The fire at a country side home.

_Flames tore through the night sky defying the falling flakes of snow "MOTHER! FATHER!" Eren yelled frantically crying as he searched the house. "Go Eren leave!" His mother Carla was stuck under rubble as Grisha his father tried to free her "hurry son! Leave now!" Eren shook his head trying to run to them as a beam blocked his way "**MOTHER**! **NO**!" His cry croaked as ashes and smoke built up inside him. He passed out from the heat leaving himself in the middle of what once was their living room. A black blur moved through the fire "**EREN**!" Onyx eyes examined every inch until he found a unharmed body, he found Eren laying unconscious "Damn it" Levi grabbed Eren and rushed out with a in human speed.  
_

_ Levi managed to revive the boy "Eren...Eren" he repeated over and over fighting back his tears "you had me worried...you little shitty brat" the older boy planted a soft gentle kiss on Eren's mouth "I'm sorry I couldn't protect them...I'm sorry" _

_"over here!" Shouting brought Eren to his senses, on him was a furry coat "Eren!" Mikasa cried as she hugged him tightly "thank goodness your alive!" Eren felt the tears coming when he hugged her back "mom and dad are..." His sobs broke from soft into violent cries "Mom! Dad!" the whole night he clung to Mikasa in a broken state._

Eren glanced to them and smiled sadly knowing full well what they were thinking "I got work to do now guys, I'll see you around" his voice sounded as if he was trying to stay strong, trying to hide something deep inside. His figure faded from their sight.

* * *

"well isn't this a surprise?" Hanji Mused to Levi with a giant smile "shitty glasses I came here for this?" He crossed his arms furrowing his brows "you know it's dangerous for me to be here damned four eyes" sighing at him Hanji rolled her eyes " your too stuck up!" Erwin tried not to laugh at her exclamation "anyways I've got I down and you shouldn't be affected by his presence" feeling relieved the raven head nodded and dug into his pocket "give it to the kid..make sure to tie it tight" Levi left Erwin and Hanji in the shop as he headed home in fear of being spotted by Eren.

Just as he was about to exit the gates emerald eyes clashed with onyx ones, both unable to leave the stare, but just as Eren was about to speak Levi turned away disappearing into the unknown country side which Eren never dared to venture anymore. Levi felt panic rise up in his gut from seeing Eren, he made the mistake before which costed Eren his sanity but this time it was just a glimpse, it was only just a glimpse.

* * *

Back at work Eren was doing his best not to screw up, this time instead of small houses or shacks they were repairing one side of the walls broken interior, if they did much as slip one nail the whole slab of concrete would give in and collapse onto the shop kiosks, but Eren couldn't help himself from thinking of when he was locking eyes with that handsome stranger but he didn't focus much on his features just the onyx eyes which dared him to press on only to be shut out later if he even tried. The whole day went by faster than he gad suspected and Hanji dropped by for a change with his lunch but surprised by a little extra helping of red ribbon tied to his finger, he was shocked at first from Hanji's bold confession but she corrected him stating it was from a secret admirer.

* * *

**_Yeah I know it's a half assed story but without my laptop it's kinda hard to proofread using a tablet and I'm currently balling it with my iPod which is an achievement to me heh heh anyways I promise I'll get to work on chapter 3 I cross my heart and hope to die. Thanks guys sorry it took like forever to come because being a teenager really has it's upside downs (u_u)。 I'll also make the next chapter longer (¬_¬)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Lover from my dreams.

_"Meet where the sky touches the sea,_

_wait for me where the world begins"_

**Alrightie I got this done on time for once (orz) don't worry I already got chapter 4 on pursuit and I'm not sure when it'll be done but thanks for getting this far on my stuff (つД`)ノ**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

Ever since Eren had last seen that man his mind tended to wander, he wished that he'd have asked his name or at least look at his entire face but something seemed to have screamed from the mans expression, something didn't want him to figure it out but Eren decided to leave it at that and wait just a bit longer before going out on a adventure to loo- 'Oh god!' Eren froze mid sentence realizing that this feeling was just sexual frustration "Oi Eren!" Putting on his front face he looked back at Old man Pixis "alright we're finished here so you can go on now! See you again after Christmas break!" Emerald eyes widened, he wasn't really paying much attention to the days since his mind was tucked away in trying to assemble the strangers face.

Usually Eren spent his Christmas with his family's friend Hanes, sometimes he'd go spend it with Mikasa's family when Hanes left for his home town to visit a few family members and what not, one time he even invited Eren but that meant to cross through the country side which he wasn't ready to do yet of course, the boy huffed and waved before yelling his goodbye to all the crew workers "bye I'll grab my pay check tomorrow!" Eren smiled and quickly scurried off to his home for a relaxing nap he really much needed.

The whole day was quick to pass and it was already midnight when Eren woke up, he didn't expect his nap to take that long. Now that he was wide awake all Eren could think of was to lounge around "it shouldn't be too cold...not too cold" his eyes moved to the window, looking out at the half lit moon "cold..." Just saying the word sent shivers down his spine. Every once in a while he would go beyond the walls and pass through the small village but not close enough to the country side, it frightened him to remember the fire, he was afraid of it.

* * *

Large bone wings spread wide, fangs bared from his upper mouth and horns sticking up from both side of his head as his eyes glowed a bright blue, "it's a crescent moon tonight..." Levi whispered pressing his finger against his bottom lip pushing it lightly against the sharp points gently grazing them causing the soft flesh to bleed thick blood "tea would be nice for now" he licked the substance and shut his eyes crossing his arms. "but Erwin brought me no tea..." rolling his eyes the man plopped onto a chair and stared at the taunting blackness of his miserable home.

it wasn't very often he left his house with the appearance of his true form but when boredom struck Levi, oh well it struck him like a horse carriage squashing a poor ducky. once in a while he thought of it the same why too for Eren to be the horse and him the duckling, he didn't stand a chance but through the years he perfected his ever stoic face for both his and erens sake.

in honest truth levi weakened on crescent moon night from the first time the loop started, it was the night he and eren had made precious passion out in a cherry blossom field, no their souls didn't stay in one place but occasionally they reverted back to their original starter point but that was every 50 years and usually they didn't last long due to their curse.

it pained levi to stay away from his beloved eren. he hated the holidays especially, every valentines day or halloween anNorway importantly Christmas Day...the last day they spent together was on New Years which in that case made Levi very depressed.

if Levi could have his way he'd make the boy tired relentlessly until the end of time if possible, to Levi Eren was his addiction, something to take the pain away or just his sweet drug of his of innocence. How the world worked meant levi would leave his mark on the boy otherwise another will steal the soul entirely.

* * *

**I'm sorry I broke my promise but the Christmas presents and missed asignments are packing my schedule (u_u) I'm also working on a Christmas special 'Death Note' well web cause I've been nagging at it so yeah and I've got incredible ideas for as possible fem!levi x tsundere!Eren so watch out for it if I get the time that is heh heh (⌒▽⌒). Ipost try post chapter 4 on Christmas Eve odd not then somewhere before New Year's Eve spoiler alert is**** just kidding I'm not telling**


	4. Chapter 4

Lover For My Christmas Day

_"Since meeting you I've been wanting...more time_

_More time to be with you"_

**I lied I'm posting it right away because I'm nice and I did mean mass confusion in the warning my lovelies**

**Pressure is on**

* * *

"Eren...Eren" the man grunted unbuttoning his partners shirt "l-Levi!" The other man squealed at Levi's cold touch "hold still your hurt" his eyes examined Eren's bloody body until he found the source "y-you're hurt worse than me" Eren's emerald eyes filled with tears "don't heal me this time I...I can't live on without you anymore it hurts me!" His tears began to fall in streams "I love you Levi so don't do th-!" He was interrupted by a spatter of his blood flowing from his neck "I-I'm sorry Eren...I'm sorry" Levi gritted his teeth staring at the mangled body of Eren "I'll grant your wish this one time" licking his lips the man devoured his lovers body crying every bite he took "forgive me! You little shitty brat!" Spreading his wings wide ashes formed around his wings creating a solid skin barrier for his bones "I love you...I love you too" blue eyes shined bright with a loud screech of his own roar, and everything went blank

"AH!" Eren fell off his bed in terror, he panted deeply wiping away the sweat "I-it was just a dream...just a dream" the boy sighed in relief looking down at himself, but as he did he finally noticed the cool draft coating his naked bo- naked..."NAKED!?" Eren shrieked pulling on his bed sheets he assumed were his "Oi! It's damn cold you little brat!" Green eyes widened before traveling up to see a man glaring down at him "eh?" The first thing Eren noticed was his sharp teeth, the man had jet black hair covering his face which made it hard to see his eyes "what? What's going on?" The man smirked before reaching for his bangs making a swift swoop "I guess I knocked you too hard and made you forgot most of the night" onyx eyes glimmered in the winter sunlight "merry Christmas Eren..."

* * *

The night before

As Eren thought about it before he walked around careful not to cross the border leading out for the country side. He enjoyed the late night walks every now and then when he was alone, both his mother and father used to take him out on Christmas Eve to see how beautiful the oak and birch trees looked covered with snow and frost. Now that they were gone Eren ventured out alone to see those once again "it's beautiful...snow crisp under my feet" the boy smiled and cupped snow to throw it up when he did the red ribbon on his finger loosened enough to fall off and into the wind "h-hey!" Eren failed to grab it only watching it flutter into the country side "s-shit.." With no other choice he ran for his ribbon and when he did he ran into the country side trails.

'Slurp'

Levi licked his lips watching Eren chase the ribbon he blew away with a single wing flap "heh...stupid brat...there is no other source of wind tonight" he snickered before swiftly following his lover.

it was a few minutes until Eren finally caught his ribbon but unfortunately he was deep into the country side and was unable to move from his shock "m-my...my house was..." His head turned slowly as the remains of his house stood before him "right here..." His breath caught in his throat as tears made their way down his face and onto the glistening snow "I-I need to- I can'-" quickly grasping his mouth to hold back his vomit Eren fell onto his knees, eyes shit deeply from the pain "mom..dad.."his voice whimpered weakly. He spent a whole hour crying his eyes out banging against the burnt wooden beams "hey!" Eren twitched from fright "you can't go around crying and hitting people's house!" His voice sounded familiar but unknown "your house?" Eren looked at the beam he was hitting,which by now he noticed was actually a wall "I-I thought..this isn't...I-I'm sorry!" He looked confused at the man before bowing his head "I thought this wa-" the man interrupted him "was what?" The man had a hint of curiosity tingled with amusement in his question "look at me..." Eren looked at the man as he said, when he stepped into the crescent moons light revealing a body of mass terror "you know you were right to be scared of the country side Eren" the beast smiled as fangs bared themselves "n-no...no this is a dream...it's all a dream" as Eren starred at the beast his mind flashed back to a distant memory and instantly it clicked "Levi...your name...you're the man with those eyes! Your him aren't you?" Levi tilted his head to the side staring at Eren "what if I am? Aren't you afraid? I might eat you again" Emerald eyes went wide as Onyx eyes were filled with amusement.

Both of them stayed the same position neither breaking eye contact "your lying...you wouldn't..eat me" Eren's voiced trembled as did his body "who knows?" Levi took a step forward causing Eren to fall back "I can't help myself around you" in the blink of an eye levi had his body pressed against Eren "let me in just for tonight..." His tongue licked around the side of Eren's neck winning a silent moan "d-don't! D-don't eat me!" The boy tried to move back only to be forced into a laying position "grr" Levi growled and carried Eren over his shoulder "shut up before I do!" The boy kept quiet afraid of what was happening to him, he was scared yet felt a bit strange at the actions of the man whom he was desperate to find out about.

The mystery man had turned out to be his dream lover or what he had thought until now "hold still" he had no choice but to follow Levi's words which led to in this case his precious innocence

* * *

After the awkward wake up call

Levi prepared both of them breakfast, Eren eyed him warily only to receive a glare "what the hell are you looking at?" His words were blunt and harsh all together and his poker face made no different expression besides anger "I-I'm just...I-" he could barely say a word that would consider his safety, he was also a bit shy as they did wake up in the same bed together and naked, Eren's back hurt making him unable to walk thus spending the entire Christmas Day in Levi's bed "I just...I remembered but not exactly...and..." Eren blushed covering his face "it's all coming back every...Christmas we spent together...all those years of...what we just did last night" his face was completely red when levi moved away his hands "you really are a brat" Levi held Eren's chin before kissing then softy "that was your gift so where's mine?" Levi crossed his arms and stared down at the boy "b-but...last night" his face was bewildered and disappointed "I was only joking you idiot"

So Eren stayed at Levi's for Christmas talking and learning about himself once again, though Levi didn't mind telling Eren about all the times they met or when they finally had kissed each other, he told Eren he was once a girl but never bared Levi's children because the man died before Eren was even eligible to be wedded at that time "I've never realized how much those dreams meant...I thought I was crazy but it was all just memories boggling around...I'm happy" he smiled up to Levi who was cleaning up his house back to his normal human state "I finally got to see your face too and know you better even if we've meet many times before" Levi's eyes widened as a faint blush painted on his cheeks "s-shut up or I'll make you clean up instead!"

The whole night Eren cuddled against Levi silentl-

"Levi get up its Christmas!" Hanji banged against his door "fucking four eyes!" Hanji chuckled as Erwin smiled worriedly hearing the crashing and banging sounds on his door "what the fuck!? I was having a great day until you came here damn it!" He was furious with them interrupting his dreams of Eren "but we brought you a gift!" Hanji protested and smiled to Erwin "we brought you a little elf Mr. Scrooge" moving out of the way to reveal a familiar body they both waited to see Levi's reaction "so your name is levi..." Eren smiled innocently staring up at his mystery man "you gave me this ribbon too didn't you?" Levi remained silent staring at him with his usual expressionless face "Eren..." The boy walked up to him stopping just a good enough distance "m-may I come in?" Levi swallowed his words he was going to say to Hanji and moved for a space "your welcome anytime" Hanji tried to sneak in but levi slammed the door on her face "stay out you damn shit!"

Eren stood awkwardly in the living room looking at everything in Levi's walls "Hanji and that man told me you gave me this because...you're my secret admirer but I...what did I do for you?" Levi glanced at him from the side before setting down a platter of tea and holiday biscuits "it's a long story if you really want to hear it all" Eren finally looked to him and sat down on a cushion "I got all day long" Levi hid a smile before sitting as well "alright then"

"It was 840 when I first saw you"

* * *

Till next chapter my lovelies hehe hope you enjoyed it 【Ａｓｈｅｓｔｏｍｙｓｏｕｌ】


	5. Chapter 5

I've for sure this time decided to update all chapters and correct mistakes, summer is almost here so why the hell not. keep checking for new updates


End file.
